The present invention pertains to optical transmission of signals and more particularly to high speed light signal transmission in optical fibers.
Achieving a high gigahertz bit per second data rate in an optical fiber system is difficult and requires careful control of intensity distribution of light signals at the input face of the optical fiber in the system.